


Control

by InspireTheFire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Invasion, BAMF SHIELD Agents, Battle of New York (Marvel), F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Mutant, Female Protagonist, Female Spy - Freeform, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Mutants, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Shapeshifter, Strong Female Characters, The Tesseract (Marvel), brain washed, shield agent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspireTheFire/pseuds/InspireTheFire
Summary: and all the kids cried out"please stop your scaring me!"I cant stop this awful energy!god damn right, you should be scared of meWho is in Control?





	Control

I watched curiously from outside the window as Agent Coulson spoke to Tony Stark. He tried to hand the folder to Tony Stark who blatantly refused it until his CEO and girlfriend Pepper Potts swapped his glass of wine for the papers. Quite a narcissist if you asked me... Then ago I have an ego the size of Kansas.  
Mr. Stark turned and walked to his desk, pulling up the files and looking over them a bit surprised as the files opened, spilling out images of Gods, super soldiers, and monsters. Pepper Potts then kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear before walked off to the elevator with Agent Coulson. I waited a few seconds and turned my head to the side, hearing Ms Potts chatting with Coulson on her way down the elevator.   
I realized that Tony Stark was now looking at his window... directly at me. I stared back at him for almost half a minute before I extended my wings and trilled at him. He seemed to jump from his daze of staring at me and I lifted off, flying away and down to the ground and Agent Coulson helped Pepper Potts into a black car. I landed on the top of car and Coulson noticed as he shut the door.  
"Objective Complete." Coulson said, looking directly at me and I tilted my head before lifting off again and flying away, heading downtown to a small little gym where I would find a man out of time.  
I landed behind the gym, where no one was around, and as my feet touched the pavement I twisted and my wings transformed. My bones cracked and popped and my limbs grew until I became my usual, 5''8 feminine body with long black hair and black eyes. My feathers, however, melted into a long black lace dress. With a white lace v-neck on top that grew into sheer lace sleeves. At the waist, it transformed into black lace with nude covering underneath but see through sheer black from mid thigh down. My hair tumbled down my back and hid the deep back while my bare feet were hidden by the long train of the bottom, just short enough so i didn’t trip.   
It was strange... no matter what I was wearing before I transformed into my Magpie form, I always ended up in the same dress afterwards. I don't doubt it like I used too... it was a rather comfortable dress... and Its better than being nude.  
I walked to the front and pretended not to notice the look of the shocked old man at the front desk, instead gliding into the gym itself. There was a pungent odor of sweat and old spice but I ignored it and quickly found whom I was looking for. A black man in a black trench coat and black trousers stood diagonal a blonde man sitting on a bench. Both immediately noticed my entrance but I kept my eyes on the man in black. When he saw me in my dress he immediately gave a tilt of his head, asking me a silent question to which I nodded subtly in response. From the corner of my eye I saw the Blonde man too stunned to notice our exchange as I walked past and stopped besides the man in black. I turned sharply and looked at the blonde. He was looking at me with his eyes slightly wide and face slack.  
"Hello... Captain." I greeted softly, in my most refined speaking voice and he jumped from his gaze a bit before cocking his head at me.  
"Good evening... Pardon me, but... have we met?" He asked and I felt my spine stiffen a bit. I shook out the tension before shaking my head.  
"No... I doubt we have."  
"Captain Rogers, this is Agent Magpie-"  
I shot him a nasty look and he rolled his eye before correcting himself  
"Excuse me, Lady Magpie. An asset of Shield." Fury corrected and I nodded, smiling a bit at him as Fury ends his conversation  
"Anything you'd like to tell us about the Tesseract that we don’t already know?" Fury asked and Steve Rogers sighed before getting up, picking up his bag and a punching bag.  
"You should have left it in the ocean." He said and I smiled at the sass in his tone   
"Nice to meet you, Ma'am" He said to me, reaching out a hand which I daintily accepted. He was gone in moments and when he was Fury turned to me  
"Is Stark compliant?" Fury asked once it was clear, extending his elbow to which I put my hand on and we walked outside.  
"As much as any Stark is compliant." I reply and he nods   
We wait only a moment before a car pulls up and Fury opens the door for me, letting me in first, and we are quickly on our way back to Head Quarters.  
"Any word on Agent Barton?" I ask as I delicately handle the file he handed me with information about the Tesseract and whom ever stole it. I wasn’t there during the incident because of a job I had in Germany but I was sad to hear Barton was compromised.  
"None yet. Agent Romanoff is in Tahiti at the moment recruiting the Doctor but she is on her way back to lead the search for Barton." Fury replied and I nodded in understanding before flipping the page and pausing on a blurred picture of a certain man. Only his face and some of his top of his abdominal was visible but you could see his raven hair and sharp chin below sneering pink lips. I couldn’t quite see his eyes or the rest of his expression but something pulled me towards them. His eyes.... I could only imagine them to be sharp, intelligent... piercing.  
"Agent Magpie!"  
I was shook by Fury's stern voice and I blinked a bit in shock before looking over at him, not realizing I had zoned out, staring intensely at the mans picture in the file.  
"I was just telling you about Loki, the man who stole the Tesseract. He's an alien from a distant world, brother of Thor. We ran into him indirectly back in Texas, do you remember? You were assigned to watch Jane Foster and her team?." Fury said, looking a bit suspicious of my sudden spacey behavior.  
"Yes..." I remark, trying to shake of the feeling, closing the file but still feeling the face of the man, Loki, burned into my brain "yes, I remember."


End file.
